


marking my territory

by fumidori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, ugh i really like oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumidori/pseuds/fumidori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were /his/, so let him leave a few marks, alright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	marking my territory

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a piece of trash but oikawa is an even bigger piece

It was perplexing not understanding the reason behind his lewd actions, not articulating the proper response or knowledge on how things escalated so quickly in such a short lapse of time. Oikawa was widely known for his flirtatious manner, charming looks, and childish personality - but oh god, they were wrong on so many levels, namely with the last thing divulged.

You couldn't tell if the childishness was a duplicitous facade or not.

A lone hand held your left leg in their calloused palm, fingers wrapping around and the edge of nails dug into your skin lightly. Oikawa trailed feather-like kisses along your leg, suckling and nipping every opportunity he could get. The only hindrance was your potent dislike to him leaving visible marks on you, hickies to telltale that such devious actions had taken place in the first place.

You'd give his auburn locks a terse pull every time he tried, and as much as he liked the feeling of getting his hair tugged on by you, it was tearing him away from staining what was rightfully his. "A bit higher should be fine. Unless you have other men ogling up your skirt," he tattled in a rough voice, it becoming a lot more sultry for your own good. The very words were insipid to speak as they bounced from his vocal cords, and they left an unpalatable feeling to wash over his taste buds at the very thought of another man heatedly invading his [Name]'s privacy...only he can do that, bastards!

His mouth was a few inches from your pulsating core, resting, ghosting over the blithe skin of your inner thigh. The soft breathes of air blowing from his parted lips roused an unhealthy amount of goosebumps to crawl along every inch of your entity. Swallowing down any form of reluctance, you murmured out, "Fine, but not too many."

Oikawa staved down the urge to smirk victoriously by smacking his lips to a spot needing his attention, taking succulent flesh between his teeth and sucking before finishing off the parade with a sharp bite. Once he gained complete intelligence that a lovely mark would flourish at the spot, he moved upwards more to taint another unfortunate spot.

_Although judging from your moans, you didn't mind at all._


End file.
